Love Quotes
by BiPride76
Summary: A collection of love quotes surrounding the PJO fandom. *Rated M: because I don't really know where I'm going with this series.*
1. Curls

_It was rather beautiful: the way he_

 _put her insecurities to_

 _sleep._

 _The way he dove into her eyes and starved_

 _all the fears_

 _and tasted all the_

 _dreams she kept_

 _coiled beneath her_

 _bones._

 _-Cristopher Poindexter_

((or annabeth doesn't think she looks good with her hair down and percy explains his view))

{"Did you know that the first thought i had of you was that your hair was curled like a princesses?"}

Annabeth huffed as she tied up her hair after letting it down for the fifth time. It was at times like this that she wished she had hair like Piper, or Rachel. Their hair somehow was cute _and_ messy at the same time.

She started at a knock on her cabin door and cursed under her breath. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she sighed at the stray strands that didn't want to cooperate.

"Annabeth? You ready?" Percy asked knocking on the bathroom door lightly.

Annabeth let out her hair again and opened the door angrily. And of course Percy's hair was tangled and messy. But when he did it it was _hot._

"I can't get my hair to work." She complained and Percy frowned adorably.

"What do you mean?" He asked standing behind her so he could see her in the mirror.

"Do you see this?" She sighed gesturing up to her tangled curls.

"Yeah, I do. And you know what I thought about you the first time I saw you?" Percy asked, a dopey smile gracing his features. Annabeth shook her head no.

"I thought you looked like a princess. Your hair is beautiful. It's not Piper's or Renya's or Drew's. I don't want _them_. I just want you and your _beautiful_ curls." Percy said pressing a kiss to the top of Annabeth's hair and she could feel warmth shoot through her.

She turned and mashed her lips against his and sighed happily.

When they pulled away she pressed her forehead against his chest. "When did you get so good at using your words?" She asked and enjoyed the laugh that rumbled through him.

"Probably since I started dating you _Wise girl._ " Annabeth huffed a laugh and Percy intertwined their hands.

"Come on. I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend and her _lovely_ curls."


	2. Sunshine

**I absolutely adore this quote and this paring.**

 **Goshness yes.**

 **Tyler Kent White is my favorite!**

 **(if you didn't figure it out by now-I am a huge nerd)**

 _to me, you'll always be_

 _tired eyes and tired sighs_

Will watched Nico out of the corner of his eye as he shuffled towards his cabin. He took in his large purple bags and stiff way of walking and decided _nope_.

This boy needed some proper rest.

Pronto.

He grabbed Nico by the hand and started pulling him towards his empty cabin.

"Will? What are you doing?" He asked protesting weakly.

"You need rest." Will said firmly and Nico groaned and grumbled as he was pulled in Will's cabin.

Nico stood in the middle of the room as Will rushed around the room seemingly pulling blankets and pillows out from nowhere.

"You want me to sleep in here?" Nico asked incredously and Will stopped and turned to him slowly.

"Yes?" He said sheepishly and Nico was suddenly very aware of how warm his face was.

He and Will hadn't been dating that long, sure, they cuddled and held hands and everything but they've never slept in the same bed together.

"Is that okay? I don't want to push you." Will said stepping forward gracefully and grabbing Nico's hand.

"No, no it's...it's fine."

 _tousled hair, tangled sheets,_

 _and lazy sunday afternoons._

Nico doesn't remember falling asleep but he definitely remembers waking up.

He felt warm, calm and surprisingly content.

He curled up tighter under the covers, into Will's warm side.

Sunlight, warmth, happiness.

Will.

He sighed graciously when Will cuddled him back, he couldn't even protest when he ruffled his hair.

 _the slow press of coffee_

 _the first sip of morning air_

When the two boys finally decided to move from the bed it was breakfast time and all Nico wanted was a donut.

Will have him a shirt and jacket to borrow and they both ignored their increasingly red faces.

They walked down to breakfast together not holding hands but always touching.

Always touching.

 _the void between my fingers_

 _time between the seconds_

 _the chill of my lungs_

 _and the ache in my bones_

When Nico got his food but after he made his offerings he stopped in the middle of the aisle. He glared at the Hades table in mild distaste.

He could feel the creeping cold of _alone_ that awaited him there and he shuddered, already missing the warmth of his beloved boyfriend.

 _you'll always be my reach_

Suddenly Nico could feel a sunny presence at his side. With a wide, happy smile Will looked down at Nico and nudged him towards the Apollo table.

It was filled with people, all laughing and bright.

 _my want_

He wanted that.

 _my need._

Maybe he doesn't need to stay alone in the cold and the dark anymore.

 _you'll always be everything to m_ e.

Nico allowed himself to be pulled over towards the sunny people and allowed himself a small smile.

 _-Tyler Kent White_


	3. Twinkle

**_This is more of a drabble than a full length fic but I put Leo in it so Yay!_**

 _I still haven't figured out how to sit across from you_

 _and not be madly in love with everything you do._

 _-William C. Hannan._

Jason watched Piper from across the table and sighed internally.

"You're doing it again." Leo sang.

"Doing what?" Jason asked absently more concerned with the fact that his girlfriend was _super_ pretty and _all his._

"It's honestly kind of disgusting Jay. I'm trying to eat. I get enough of this from Nico and Will." Leo continued, ignoring Jason's question. It's not like Jason would have listened to the answer _anyway._

Jason watched Piper's beautiful multicolored eyes twinkle and glitter beautifully and he felt happiness bubble up inside of him.

"I love you." He sighed and flushed red when everyone at the table stopped.

Piper blinked twice and her cheeks turned pink and Jason, despite his strong embarrassment, really wanted to say it again.

"I-I love you too." She replied ducking her head slightly causing her braids to swing and Jason wanted to kiss her.

"Alright guys I think that's enough. Uncle Leo can only take oh-so-many love declarations before he needs to head to the dentist."

"Shut it, Valdez."


	4. Stay

"'I love you' you said, and I waited for 'but...' but instead came your arms and a 'no matter what'. "

-K.P.K

Leo patted his nose out for the fifth time that night and snuck out of his cabin. He hiked his bookbag strap up higher on his shoulder. He's outstayed his welcome, he could feel it. People were starting to roll their eyes at his jokes instead of laugh at them.

'Percy would be upset.'His mind whispered, but Leo forced himself not to think about him. They had only been dating for about a month but Leo wasn't gonna wait around for the annoyance to settle in. Leo wouldn't be able to stand Percy, Jason and Piper hating him. At least not for his own personality. Leo was certain that Piper would murder him if she ever found him but he didn't plan to be found-and _goddamnit_ he wasn't expecting this to hurt so much.

He had never felt this when he ran from his old homes, but maybe that was different. He had stayed here too long and formed too many relationships and now he didn'twantto go.

 _'It's better to leave now, when everything's fine, then later when you will eventually fuck something up.'_ Leo thought to himself. He was at the edge of the forest when he heard a familiar sound. A sort of shink as if...oh no.

"Who's there?" Percy's voice turned Leo's blood cold. He paused and turned slowly.

"Chill, it's just me babe." Leo reassured and Percy lowered his sword.

"Leo? What are you doing out here?" Then Percy's eyes caught on to the bag hanging off of the repair boy's shoulders and his face darkened. "Where are you going with that bag?"

"N-nowhere fish boy. Just to the, uh, bunker." Leo stuttered.

"Leo." Leo inhaled sharply at Percy's sharp tone. "We may have not been together very long. But we've always been honest with each other."

Leo shifted on his feet and sighed. He knew that if he started talking Percy would find a way to get him to stay.

"Perce." Leo started but then he stopped. Percy raised an dark eyebrow.

Leo took another deep breath then restarted. "Percy, I've been on my own, running for as long as I can remember. I've never had a real family. Not really." He shook his head slightly and huffed a laugh even though it wasn't funny. "But then I found you. A-and camp. I've ruined everything good that I had. I can't ruin this too." Leo sighed, tears welling in his chocolate brown eyes.

Percy gasped and pulled Leo in. "Babe...you're never gonna ruin what we have. I won't let you."

Leo curled his fingers into the cotton material of Percy's shirt. "I-I love you." Percy admitted into his boyfriend's curly hair.

"Please stay with me." He begged, feeling tears of his own sting at the corner of his eyes.

"O-okay. I love you too." Leo sighed, breathing in Percy's salty scent.


End file.
